ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
GM:Ranking
Game Manual #GM:Introduction #GM:Team #GM:Riders #GM:Races/Tours #GM:Ranking #GM:Race Break #GM:Training #GM:Talent Scout #GM:Economy #GM:Equipment #GM:Staff #GM:Tactics Ranking :The rankings are based on the points won in races. The higher positions in races, the more points won. In the Top Division there are most points to be won, and the points won are lowered all the way down to the Beginner's division. :The ranking only counts points scored during the recent 3 months (90 days) which is the same length as the season. This means that in order to stay on the top, a team most continiously perform. This gives a constant ranking that is at any time reflecting the team's strength and resetting the ranks is unnecessary. :Each nation has its own ranking list next to the global rankings. The national rankings are based on the same points as the global rankings but instead of counting all the teams listed, it only counts those from a given nation. Since the different nations vary in popularity, the level of prestige of being number one in the national rankings may vary a lot. It can though be quite interesting to compete in the national ranking as an add-on to the global rankings. :The rankings are both for riders individually and for the teams. Points scored by a rider count in the rider's own ranking as well as for the entire team. Symbols :When it comes to the rankings, there are various symbols to make it easier to read quickly - one of them being the flags. The flags symbolizes the various national rankings while the global ranking is refered to by a "World" flag (). :At the ranking page, you'll find numbers followed by either a red or a green triangle point in different directions. These indicate a team's recent movement on the rankings, for instance two positions up would be showed as the number two followed by a green triangle pointing upwards. Divisions :As an overall guide line, the races are based on divisions. The divisions make sure that teams only are able to race races and tours that fit their level of competition. :New teams are always starting in the lowest division also known as "Beginners Division". As soon as a new team scores any amount of points, the team moves up to the next division which ensures that only new teams compete in the lowest division. The divisions are as follows: :1 to 50 Division 1 - Top Division :50 to 110 - Division 2 :110 to 180 - Division 3 :180 to 260 - Division 4 :260 to 340 - Division 5 :340 to 440 - Division 6 :440 to 550 - Division 7 :550 to 670 - Division 8 :670 to 800 - Division 9 :800 to 1110 - Division 10 :1111 to - Division 11 - Beginners Division Secondary Divisions :Between the divisions you'll be finding secondary divisions to make the transition less hard. These are named with the primary division's name followed by a dot and the number of the secondary division. For instance, there are two divisions between Division 1 and Division 2. These are called Division 1.1 and Division 1.2. Between Division 2 and 3 you'll find Division 2.1, etc. :The secondary divisions are different in the way, that teams from two divisions can join: the highest ranked in the lower of the divisions and the lowest ranked in the higher division.